You're In My Veins
by IJustWannaSingWithHim
Summary: Sam is hiding his feelings for Kurt  or atleast trying to . The bullying is getting worse for Kurt.  Writing my own version of Sam/Kurt, upcoming Season 2  Read! :D


**You're In My Veins**

Sam arrived in Glee Club 5 minutes late on Tuesday. He was surprised, though, when he didn't see Kurt in his usual spot beside Mercedes.

Sam always kept an eye out for the raven-haired countertenor. He tried real hard not to be obvious about it and as of now it seemed to be working. There was something about that boy that made him go weak in the knees anytime they were close to each other.

But...Sam had to keep his focus on Quinn, well at least he had to make it _seem_ like all of his thoughts were on Quinn.

In reality, mostly all of his thoughts were on Kurt, especially at this moment, when the boy was absent from Glee Club. Come to think about it, he had seen Kurt at school yesterday...but he was absent for Glee as well that day. Then today he was _positive_ that Kurt wasn't at school.

He looked toward Mercedes, hoping to gain some sort of clue in her expression as to where he was, but she just stared straight ahead as Mr. Schue entered the room.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schuester greeted them, continuing on with his usual class conversation openers, but Sam tuned him out.

Sure, it was only the start of his third week being in Glee Club, last week's theme was Rocky Horror, but he was more worried about Kurt right now. _Which you shouldn't be, he's probably just sick or something...a cold, that's it. _

But something felt odd, he had this weird feeling in his stomach that told him otherwise. It made him feel like Kurt's absence was more serious._ Dude, I'm gonna feel incredibly stupid if I find out he's just out sick for the day._

Sam felt someone tap him on his arm, interrupting his thoughts, so he turned around and snapped.

"What?" He said in an annoyed tone, immediately regretting the way it came out when he saw Quinn's expression turn into one of hurt and confusion.

Quinn waited a moment before speaking to him in a whisper. "I was just...seeing if you were okay. You look a little spaced out, and you didn't even say 'hi' to me when I sat down by you."

Sam sighed, his expression softening. "I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind right now..."

Quinn leaned in closer to his ear, placing her hand on his upper arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook my head almost instantly, "No, not really Quinn. But uhh..thanks."

He slumped his head back down, hoping to give off the hint that he didn't really want to talk. But Mr. Schuester's next words made him tune back into what was going on in the classroom, his head snapping up to look at him as a result.

"Does anyone know where Kurt is? This is the 2nd time he's missed in a row.." Sam looked around the room after Mr. Schue asked his question, hoping to get some information so he could stop feeling sick to his stomach.

He looked to Mercedes first, who had all eyes on her now, considering she would probably be the first to know where he was.

"I don't know, I've been trying to get in touch with him all today...he didn't answer my texts yesterday." She answered, giving a shrug, though her expression was a bit like Sam's, worried.

Of course no one else knew anything.

The rest of the class went by in a blur, at least for Sam. There were no answers for his questions and he didn't like to be kept guessing.

He'd just have to wait until tomorrow to see if Kurt showed.

Sure enough, the next day the countertenor was at his locker, and Sam wasted no time in approaching him. "Kurt!" He started in a relieved tone.

"Hi, Sam." Kurt replied, only bothering to give Sam a half-glance, before searching through his locker again.

Sam stood there for a moment, silently waiting for Kurt to explain where he was the past couple of days. But it didn't look like he was going to budge so Sam figured he would have to initiate the conversation. "So...where have you been dude?"

"Just at home, wasn't feeling up to school." Kurt said quietly. Something was off, Sam knew it.

He sighed softly, placing his finger under Kurt's chin and turning his face to look into his eyes. _Okay so maybe this isn't the best way to hide your feelings for a boy..._

"Kurt, what's up with you...you don't seem like yourself.."

Kurt looked confused when Sam touched his chin, trying to pull away after he got over the shock. "Sam just leave it, I don't want to talk about it.." He knew it was too late now when he saw Sam's face, his expression changing to confusion/worry...then anger.

Sam's jaw clenched as he gritted his teeth. "What happened?"

"Well I don't know if you're familiar with black-eyes, Samuel...but usually it happens when you're punched in the face." Kurt said in a sarcastic tone, trying to divert the conversation to something else. Or maybe Sam would get pissed at how he was being and leave.

Kurt sighed, his lips curving into a frown. "I'm sorry..." He said, reverting back to the same quiet tone as before.

Sam just shrugged off the sarcastic comment, knowing that Kurt wasn't meaning to be ugly with him. "Who did this to you?"

This time his answer was confirmed instantly, as he heard a few taunting laughs coming from the side of them. He turned his head and was met with Karofsky and Azimio, who were making their way across the hall. "Nice shiner you got there, Hummel!" Azimio called out sickeningly, making Sam's blood boil as their little group erupted into another fit of laughter.

Sam turned back to face Kurt, whose head was now held high. His wall was back up. "Now if you don't mind Sam...I have to meet Mercedes so we can walk to English together. See you in glee club..." Kurt left Sam standing at his locker, to meet Mercedes a few lockers down.


End file.
